


Burnt Out

by BookishBeaux



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, River fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, fluffy fluff, river and eleven, river and the doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishBeaux/pseuds/BookishBeaux
Summary: She was like a star, burning so brightly she could incinerate everything in her path, and utterly complete in her collapse.|| Fluff with River and Eleven || Please read and review I live off of reviews and comments





	Burnt Out

Blaster blazing, grin on her face, curls covering her eyes, that was how River Song rolled in the heat of a battle. Shooting the last of those cyber-freaks directly in the eye she let out a bark of laughter. 

"Come along fam!" she bellowed, turning on the spot to sprint down the corridor, the heals on her boots echoing around them. 

"River! Wait up!" Amy called, doing her best to keep up as her daughter and the Doctor charged off. So much running! 

"Why is there always so much running!?" Rory groaned, echoing his wife's thoughts as he dragged himself upright to follow them. 

  


Reaching the room that River and the Doctor had run off to they watched as the two of them darted around, grabbing wires, pulling switches and narrowly avoiding flying sparks. 

"Not that one!" River yelped, bumping the Doctor out of the way with her hip as he reached for a large black lever. 

"Excuse me!" he pouted. "I wear the Fez here, I'm in charge!" River laughed as she grabbed a spanner and slid under the control panel. 

"That's why you're **not** in charge!" she called over the sound of a loud clang. She jumped up holding two wires and twisting them together she held them above her head. "Sonic me!" The Doctor just grinned, doing as he was told. 

"On three?" he asked, hauling the other end of the large cable over as she sprinted to the other side of the room with her end, the space ship giving a great shudder that knocked Amy and Rory into each other. She wrenched open a hatch in the wall and looked back at him, nodding. 

"One, two..." 

"Three!" they both yelled, slamming their respective plugs into the wall with as much force as they could. With a few violent sparks the ship stabilised. 

"Crisis averted," River grinned, a little short of breath. 

"Time to go home?" Rory asked hopefully. This was _supposed_ to have been a simple fun family day out, not a day that involved crash landing a cybermen infested space shuttle. 

"Ohhh what about dinner and a family film?" Amy suggested with a bright smile. She was clearly determined that this day end as planned. 

"So long as Sweetie isn't cooking!" River smirked. 

"Oi! Whats wrong with my cooking!" 

"Well not everyone considers fish fingers and custard a delicacy sweetie." And so the squabbling began. 

  


Amy was content to watch the two of them bicker as they made dinner. She loved it, watching the two of them bounce off of each other like little electrical charges. These happy hyper squabblings with their hip bumping, teasing smacks and nose boops were when she saw her daughter at her happiest. 

Amy chose the film. After much arguing she finally won, putting on When Harry Met Sally on the large cinema screen. Usually River would complain about such a film, and Amy couldn't help but cast a glance over at her. She was fading fast clearly, boots kicked off, curled up on the sofa next to the Doctor. It was odd, how someone who was so much larger than life could curl up so small. And, was that a badly concealed yawn? 

Once the film started it took less than half an hour for River to crash. She drooped, coming to rest against the Doctor's shoulder, making him look down. He moved as though to wake her, earning a glower from Amy. 

"Don't you dare," she hissed. 

"But, she'll missed the film!" he said, earning another forceful 'shh!' from both the Ponds. 

"Let her rest," Rory said. "Pond women aren't pleasant when sleep deprived," he teased, nudging Amy with a smirk as she swatted at him. 

"She's not as indestructible as you think Doctor," Amy said softly, a small smile on her face as her eyes flickered back to her sleeping girl again briefly.

  


The Doctor made a show of hurumphing before carefully put his arm around River's sleeping form, ensuring she was more comfortably cushioned against him. She burned hot, fierce and fast, and she had a tendency to crash just as hard. She was like a star, burning so brightly she could incinerate everything in her path, and utterly complete in her collapse. It was one of the differences between the two of them, and one that he loved because one of the ways in which she was so distinctly human. And it was that humanness that made him love her most. 


End file.
